


100 thoughts, 100 feelings

by Liv_andletdie



Series: Wolves and Eagles [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disabled Character, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Injury, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), slight AU, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: A series of one shots set before and after the Twilight Invasion; and a look into the world of Hylian High Society, through the eyes of one specific linage.~~100 prompts list focusing on my TP OC's and my personal HC's as to how Hyrule changed in the event of an invasion





	1. Introduction (Alexei & Isabella)

**1\. Introduction**  
_(Alexei & Isabella) _

<><><>

The last thing he could remember was the sound of hooves pounding against sun baked dirt, the wind ripping through his hair, a hundred riders rushing past him, flags of silver and gold fluttering in the wind, and a million miles away someone calling out his name. Then a stomach lurching halt, the world tilting backwards, and the sounds of hooves against the ground beneath his head. 

Then everything went black. 

When he woke up, the first thing that hit him was the sent of soap. A fresh, clinical smell that invaded every pore and hung in the air like smog. Every breath filled his lungs with the scent, a strange sense of calm settling over his bones. The longer he lay awake, the more things he began to notice about his new surroundings. The bed he lay on was hard, the pillows stacked at his head and his neck did little to alleviate the discomfort his was feeling, and his ankle was in agony. A sharp, almost burning sensation, crawled up his leg. He cast a glance towards the end of the bed, dizzy eyes refusing to focus on anything. Panic welled up in his chest and then… 

“Take it easy your Highness, we almost lost you back there.” 

Alexei turned towards the sound, his head pounding with the effort. Had the sun always been that bright? Had it always been so difficult to breathe? He clenched his eyes shut against the light, a soft groan living his lips. He felt so weak. The voice beside him moved, floating around his ears as a cool compress was laid across his brow. 

“How does that feel?” they asked, fingers lingering slightly at his temple. _It feels nice_ , he wanted to say, _It helps a lot_. But then he opened his eyes and saw Her. 

An Angel, no! A Goddess!! Din maybe? Or Nayru? Heavenly perfection made flesh! Her dark skin seemed to shine gold in the early sunlight, her eyes brown gazed warmly at him, and her lips were curled into a heartstopping smile. She wore blue, the uniform of the Lanayru Healers, and her curly black hair was pulled away from her face by a clean white bandanna. She smelled like soap. 

“Beautiful” was all the Prince could say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the beginning of my latest side project (Don't worry I'm still working on Puppy Love. It has NOT been abandoned) I just wanted a little bit of a change and challenging myself to write 100 drabbles/oneshots for my OC's seemed like a good idea. 
> 
> In this fic we see Alexei meet Isabella after tumbling from his horse during a race, the specifics of which will be covered in a later fic.
> 
> As always if you're enjoying my work, or want to know more about the characters shown here, feel free to hmu over on tumblr at liv-andletdie.tumblr


	2. Complicated (Katerina & Augustus)

**2\. Complicated**  
_(Katerina & Augustus) _

<><><>

It always starts with a look. Poison green eyes peek out from the edge of a silk fan, or from behind the rim of a wine glass. They always promise trickery, they always promise mischief, they always promise to leave him breathless. 

_Tired fingers trace down her spine, a contented sigh curling from her lips. Katerina rests her head against his chest and counts his heartbeats._

From a look to a touch. They stand so close that everyone should be able to tell, they stand close enough to breathe the same air. Fingers wrapped in silk will brush against the back of a hand, trailing fire over skin as it dances across palms and wrists and arms and necks. 

_Augustus lets his eyes trail over the woman next to him. His heart tells him one thing and his mind tells him another, he won’t figure out which one to believe today._

They find a reason to leave separately. She will always leave first, another look cast over her shoulder as she climbs the stairs, her hips swaying to the beat of a song only they can hear. He will leave soon after, excusing himself and climbing the same stairs he watched her climb only moments before. 

_The sun rises, light streaming in through ancient glass, stained green and red and blue. She watches as the light folds over his skin, setting his dark brown hair alight, turning it almost golden._

They find each other in the hallway, all pretense abandoned. He will take her by the hand, pull her close to his chest, and steal the air from her lungs. He will call it punishment for her teasing him, she will laugh it off. 

_He wakes up, he watches her get dressed. Something tugs at his heart painfully, maybe it’s the thought of her leaving. Maybe it’s the knowledge that they did it again despite their best efforts and their countless promises not too. Or maybe it’s the rich food he gorged himself on the night before._

He always enters the room first, kicking it open and pulling her along behind him. Then he’ll press her to the door, greedy hands will grasp at satin skirts, desperate moans will tear from her throat as he bites down. He always bites down. 

_“Don’t look at me like that Your Majesty, anyone would think you were in love with me.”_

Clothes are torn off, decedent doublets left lying on the ground, delicate embroidery twinkling in the dying light of the fire. Chemises, stays, and petticoats are thrown haphazardly over chairs. She will take her hair down because she knows he likes the sight of it pooled against the pillows as he covers her body with his. 

_“If I asked you to marry me would you say yes?”_

No words are enough to describe how he feels when he’s with her. 

_“Don’t be ridiculous. You’d never ask me to marry you.”_

It’s always complicated, the dance they perform. A push and pull, a battle of wits. It always starts with a look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat and Gus are some of my fave characters to write about. I really love how they bounce off of each other and how they clash heads. I can't wait to look at them closer in the future. 
> 
> As always if you're liking what I'm doing, or you wanna know more about the characters shown here, feel free to hmu on Tumblr at liv-andletdie


	3. Making History (Gustaf)

**3\. Making History**  
_(Gustaf)_

<><><>

He watched the ceremony with the eyes of a dead man. 

The Priestesses held the child, swathed in silks of emerald, ruby, and sapphire. They sung hymns and whispered prayers. They waved candles through the air, bright red flames flickering at the ends of their wicks, just on the edge of blowing out. All around them, bright green leaves hung from climbing ivy. And in the center of it all was a small triangular dish, filled to the brim with crystal clear water. 

He’d been warned against it. Rotbert specifically had been very vocal about the King’s decision. Members of the clergy, members of the court. They all warned against invoking the ire of the Gods. Gods, Gustaf wasn’t sure he even believed in. 

The Priestesses continued their hymns. They laid the child down on the altar, tapping the spot above her head, then the spot to her left, and then her right. Gustaf listened as they murmured. 

_“For Din”_  
_“For Nayru”_  
_“For Farore”_

It was for the best, everyone had told him, it would be for the best. This moment could define him, this moment could lead Hyrule to Glory or to Ruin. One child, one naming, controlled the lives of hundreds. 

_“We ask that you protect this child. Grant her the Courage to accept what she cannot change, the Power to change what she can, and the Wisdom to know the difference. Lead her with your heavenly hands, guide her with your heavenly song. We pray to you in the name of your own Daughter…”_

The temple waited with baited breath. Silence seeped into every corner of the room, finding its home in the folds in the drapes, in the lungs of the witnesses. If all went well, if Gustaf had listened to reason, the name that left the Priestess’s lips would be as ancient as the land they stood on. A name fit for a Goddess. 

“We pray to you in the name of your Daughter. Antoinette Zelda Marie Harkinian” 

And like that, King Gustaf had re-written the course of his country. With that he had stolen his daughter’s birthright from her. With that he had condemned the God’s to ruin. 

And he felt nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of world building here. 
> 
> In Hyrule, when a royal child is born, they consult the head priestesses of each major Goddess to determine what the future holds for the child. Most babies are blessed with an easy reign or relatively quiet life, but every now and then the priestesses see a dark future for both Hyrule and the baby. 
> 
> In these cases they urge the royal family to name the child "Zelda" a name thought to bring protection. 
> 
> Zelda's are treated a little differently than most royal babies, automatically being brought to the front of the line in terms of the throne, and being given advanced schooling in order to prepare her for whatever catastrophic event may take place in her lifetime. 
> 
> Gustaf's wife, the Queen consort, sadly perished giving birth to his daughter (who coincidentally turned out to be a Zelda) however, rather than "bending to the whims of unfeeling Gods" he denied Zelda her birthright as rightful heir over her older brother Augustus, and effectively left her defenseless against the apocalypse. Of course this decision would have negative consequences around the entire country, but we'll get to them later. 
> 
> As always if you're liking what I'm doing, or you wanna know more about the characters shown here, feel free to hmu on Tumblr at liv-andletdie


	4. Rivalry (Katerina vs Louis)

**4\. Rivalry**  
_(Katerina vs Louis) ___

__< ><><>_ _

__Historically, foxes never got on well with farmers. They were sly, sneaky animals. Lurking in the dead of night, stalking into the cucco coop, slaughtering the animals that hid there. Selfish, deadly creatures._ _

__It wasn’t a surprise to Louis that she would hold those same traits._ _

__He saw her sometimes, casting looks across the room, her bright red hair a warning flare in the dark. He saw her getting closer to her mark, the Regent King, the prize rooster. She would whisper things to him, pour poison in his ears. She would turn him against his friends. The dangerous Fox, loose in the cucco coop._ _

__Katerina was a dangerous woman. She span lies the way a spider spun silk, crafting an inescapable net. And all Louis could do was watch as Augustus walked head first into it. She’d ensnared his friend. Heart, mind, and soul. And, like the way a fox devoured a cucco, she wasn’t going to leave anything left._ _

__His heart bled for his country and his King. The King he would give his own life to serve. His best friend. To stand back, to be rendered useless, to watch as his best friend was drained of all free will, it hurt worse than a blow to the chest._ _

__Louis made his plan. She had to leave. She couldn’t be allowed to stay here, growing like a fungus, infecting everything she touched. It wouldn’t be hard, all he had to do was get Augustus away from her._ _

__After all, farmers never got on well with foxes. And, like the way a farmer rids himself of a fox, he was going to aim right for the heart._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat and Louis are another interesting pair to write for. 
> 
> For those wondering why Louis refers to himself as a farmer it is because he's from the noble house Khilkov of Faron, an ancient family who've sworn fealty to the Harkinian's for centuries. Their house sigil is "A sycle and a sword crossed. This is to symbolise Faron's farming and agricultural history as well as the family's military history in service to the crown." 
> 
> This of course makes him a natural enemy for Kat, who is from the house Vulpes and who's sigil is "A Fox facing to the left, wreathed in flowers (fox gloves) with a serpent hidden amongst the leaves (a lot of depictions of the sigil leave out the serpent as it is not well known) This shows the family's past and reputation of being manipulative and sly. The serpent is a family secret, playing off of a line from a famous play "look like the innocent flower but be the serpent beneath it"" 
> 
> As always if you're liking what I'm doing, or you wanna know more about the characters shown here, feel free to hmu on Tumblr at liv-andletdie


	5. Unbreakable (Julius)

**5\. Unbreakable**  
_(Julius)_

<><><>

It was something he had refused since he first started to crawl. A simple thing, a large thing, something everyone thought of when they first saw him. 

Because they didn’t see him first.

They saw the cane or the chair first, the saw the mountains of furs to keep him warm, they saw the tired bags under his unnaturally bright blue eyes. They didn’t see Him. They saw the tragedy of his birth and the unfairness of the hand of fate. And once they’d seen that they refused to see him. Truly see him. 

_“Oh the poor thing,”_ they would whisper _“It’s such a shame that this happened.”_

A Shame for who? He wanted to ask. It certainly wasn’t shameful for him. His brother saw no shame in it, neither did his father. His sisters all adored him and his mother doted on him at every chance she had. Who was ashamed? Not the family that’s for sure. 

Ever since he was young, he’d known that he was different. He couldn’t run as fast as the other children, he got tired very easily. Riding a horse, drawing a bow, were all rather difficult things, even more difficult than they should be. And Julius was an intelligent boy, years spent drowning himself in books did little but foster his love of knowledge and facts. But knowledge and facts weren’t the most social of friends. 

When he was 10 he designed his own saddle. A new saddle, a different saddle to the ones his brother and sister’s used. Designed with a backrest and straps that would keep him secure to his steed. Buckles and belts fit for clumsy 10 year old hands. He’d taken it to his mother first; more to show her what hours in the library and a desire to ride his horse more often had culminated in than anything else. 

Within the month he was riding. 

_“Isn’t he so inspirational,”_ They whispered now _“So young and to have overcome such difficulties”_

But I haven’t overcome them, he wanted to say, I’ve simply found a way around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was incredibly nervous about posting this story in particular. I really hope I did Julius proud. Details surrounding his birth and chair will be explored fully in future fics
> 
> As always if you're liking what I'm doing, or you wanna know more about the characters shown here, feel free to hmu on Tumblr at liv-andletdie

**Author's Note:**

> "I should write more about my OC's" I said to myself "Here I'll do 100 one shots about them!" Good idea! 
> 
> This is purely for my fun and a writing exercise that got a little out of hand. If you're interested you can find more about the characters mentioned here on my Tumblr at www.liv-andletdie.tumblr.com 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up anytime. I'm always looking for new ideas to write about and if there's something that you wanna see don't hesitate to let me know xx


End file.
